


Любовь-не любовь...

by Serpentaria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...а все равно вы вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Запах

**Author's Note:**

> несколько драбблострочников

\- Эта дрянь пахнет как грязные носки, - сообщает Ниша, колупнув ложкой ризотто с трюфелями, приготовленное лучшим шеф-поваром в этой галактике. - Если это то, чем ты собрался меня кормить, я пошла.   
Джек ловит ее за край куртки в последний момент.  
\- Если тебе это не по душе, тогда что насчет нового плана: мы обчищаем местную кухню на предмет закусок, потом поджигаем здание и смотрим с ближайшей скалы на кричащих людей?  
Взгляд Ниши теплеет. Она подмигивает и опускает шляпу ниже.  
\- Вперед, ковбой.


	2. Кот

Линчвуд - город ебанутый от севера до юга, думает Джек, вздрагивая от звучащего через динамики голоса помощника Уингера, полного паники и сдержанной мольбы:  
\- Шериф попросила меня напомнить вам о введенных ею 283 законах…  
Ниша рядом сонно перетягивает на себя одеяло и отворачивается, а Джек дослушивает сообщение: “...наказание в любом случае одно - смерть. Прошу, будьте осмотрительны” и тоже закрывает глаза в тщетной попытке подремать.  
И в этот момент что-то влажное касается его ноги.  
Джек врубает свет и выхватывает пистолет быстрее, чем когда-либо за всю жизнь. Разбуженная Ниша пинает его в колено.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- В чем дело?! - переспрашивает Джек. - В твоей комнате ёбаный скаг, и он только что лизнул меня!  
Ниша, вместо того чтобы тоже схватиться за пистолеты и вышибить сидящей возле кровати твари мозги, только зевает.  
\- А, это Дукино, он безобидный. Не обращай внимания. Он как котик.  
В доказательство своих слов она перегибается через Джека и чешет скага по правой половине морды, а тот начинает издавать сипящие звуки. Крипи-версия мурлыканья.  
Ебаный город. Ебаная фауна. Ебанутая Ниша.  
Ноги его больше здесь не будет, думает Джек, а Дукино, вторя его мыслям, радостно щелкает пастью.


	3. Смерть

Сначала приходят фотографии. Джек смотрит на них, на Нишу, разметавшую руки и ноги по земле, но так и не снявшую шляпу, и думает: "Дура, земля же холодная, могла попозировать на фоне чего-то другого, и вообще, чего ей вздумалось", а спустя секунду Ангел сообщает по частной линии:  
\- Шериф Линчвуда убита Искателями Хранилища. - в голосе дочери чудится едва заметное довольство. Ей никогда не нравилась Ниша.  
Джек все прекрасно слышит с первого раза, но переспросить хочется невыносимо. Он снова смотрит на фотографии, и теперь видит брызги крови и темную дыру у Ниши в груди. Меткий выстрел, быстрая смерть; наверняка Искатели дождались, когда у Ниши кончится заряд щита. Она всегда пропускала этот момент, уверенная, что важнее не защитить себя, а убить противника. “Кому нужна защита от трупа”.  
Джек придвигает к себе микрофон.  
\- Погоди-ка, - он пытается собраться с мыслями. - Вы и впрямь убили мою девушку. Теперь я и вправду взбешен. Хм.  
На самом деле Джек просто не чувствует ничего. Голова тяжелеет, в ушах звенит, и он переворачивает фотографии Ниши лицом вниз. Не думать об этом.   
Его накрывает отупением, белой дымкой, протянувшейся по углам зрения, не пропавшей даже много часов спустя; Джек орёт на Искателей, нарочито пошло шутит и - не думает.  
Ниша была слишком хороша, чтобы умереть. Он не планировал такого. Он не хотел такого.  
Но кому теперь это интересно.


	4. Совпадение

\- Был бы жив, сказал, что таких совпадений не бывает, - хмыкает Джек, но вместо уверенно-насмешливого тона его голос срывается на почти жалкий. Стоящая перед ним Ниша качает головой и неуверенно поднимает руку. Джек почти ждет удара по несуществующему лицу, но она только касается воздуха в том месте, где должна быть его щека.  
\- Невероятно, - говорит Ниша. - Как такое возможно?  
Он пожимает голографическими плечами.  
\- Я был в главном компьютере Гелиоса. Скопировал себя в несколько устройств, пока станция падала.   
Ниша темнеет лицом.  
\- Ты всегда был невыносимо везучим ублюдком, - она трет лоб пальцами механической руки. - Отравил Вильгельма, позволил уничтожить мой город - и так и не помер, даже померев! А теперь еще оказался в моей голове, сукин ты сын!  
Не то чтобы Джек сам был рад оказаться в голове своей - ну, бывшей, наверное? - которая сама должна быть мертва, а не напичкана железом. У Ниши механический протез - не от “Гипериона”, от “Маливан”, пластина на груди и порт за ухом. Удивительным образом это лишь добавляет ей привлекательности.  
Он вскидывает ладони.  
\- Ниша, Ниш, детка, ну же, не кричи! Эта ситуация принесет нам обоим только плюсы. Я верну себе “Гиперион” с твоей помощью, а ты получишь кучу денег и снова Линчвуд, если захочешь.   
Джек слышит ее мысли лучше слов, и неохота признавать, но они справедливы - где гарантия, думает Ниша, что Джек в очередной раз не наебёт ее как-нибудь хитро, она и так выжила в тот раз чисто чудом.   
\- Или я просто заплачу тебе очень, очень много денег, и после этого мы больше никогда не увидимся. Ну? Никакого второго дна. Серьезно, Ниш, мне вообще не с руки тебе врать. Меня даже в таком виде один раз убили, больше не хочу.   
Маленькую длинноногую дрянь по имени Рис тоже надо будет убить, но об этом он Нише говорить не собирается, справится сам. Это и не вранье даже, так что он не нарушает только что сказанное.  
Ниша сомневается, сомневается, а потом, с восторгом слышит Джек, соглашается.   
\- Ладно, - говорит она со вздохом. - Но только потому, что мне чертовски наскучило гоняться за мелкими бандитами, понял? - Джек кивает несколько раз, но Ниша продолжает:  
\- И у нас есть маленькая проблема.  
Она свистит, сунув пальцы в рот, и через несколько секунд в комнате появляется ребенок.   
“Ёбаный в рот, - думает Джек. - ёбаный в рот”.  
\- Джейк, милый, принеси маме воды, - просит она, а потом смотрит на Джека и ухмыляется.  
Ей даже не нужно ничего говорить. А Джеку придется пересмотреть почти половину своих планов.  
\- Обсудим эту проблему, - охрипшим голосом говорит он, а Ниша впервые за разговор улыбается как раньше.


	5. Слезы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> идея сына Ниши и Джека принадлежит восхитительной sanzosin, но она рисует его уже более-менее взрослым, а мне так трудно представить, как Ниша управлялась с младенцем х))

Голова просто раскалывается. Кажется, она уже забыла, как это - когда ничего не болит и не тянет.  
\- Перестань рыдать! - рявкает Ниша, но ребенок в её руках разражается еще более громким (куда еще?!) рёвом, и она впихивает сына подкатившей няньке. Благословен будет человек, создавший дроидов для ухода за детьми. Няня начинает укачивать младенца в силиконовой люльке, и рёв постепенно стихает, заменяясь на настороженное сопение.   
Ниша отдает дроиду команду любой ценой заставить маленькое чудовище спать, а сама вылетает из их небольшого домика и обрушивает на единственное покореженное дерево град ударов хлыстом. Дерево скрипит, но в очередной раз переживает приступ ее ярости, и Ниша раздраженно швыряет хлыст на землю.  
\- Что бы ты не делал в загробном мире, Джек, я надеюсь, тебе сейчас гораздо хуже! - орет она в безоблачное пандорское небо и грозит туда же кулаком.  
Она проводит еще некоторое время, выкрикивая самые грязные оскорбления, и, выдохнувшись, возвращается в дом. Джейк наконец спит, уложенный в кроватку, и Ниша плюхается в потертое кресло, вытаскивает любимый пистолет от “Джейкобс” и начинает яростно его начищать. Последнее время и это перестает успокаивать - зря, зря она решила назвать сына именно так, теперь даже любимое оружие ассоциируется не с удовольствием, а с раскалывающей головной болью.  
Очень хочется напиться, но нельзя - грудное молоко и всё такое.  
Когда бок пистолета начинает блестеть, она откладывает его и тряпку в сторону и сжимает голову руками. Она справилась с чертовым Хранителем, справится и с малолетним сыном. Справится. Справится. Справится же?..  
Будь ты проклят, Джек, проклят-проклят-проклят.


	6. Улыбка

\- Ты только посмотри на эту… штуку, - говорит Ниша и широко ухмыляется, сжимая в руках маленького коричневого щенка. - Какая отвратительная дрянь.  
Джек приобнимает ее за талию.  
\- Разве у тебя не было в детстве собаки? - бормочет он, утыкаясь Нише в шею. Зачистка города - дело утомительное, и ему хочется поскорее закончить с убийствами бандитов и затащить Нишу в постель.   
Она отпихивает его плечом.  
\- Была, с тех пор я по кошкам, - отмахивается она и поднимает щенка на уровень глаз. - Не, ну ты посмотри.  
Джек послушно смотрит, хотя вопли Брика сбивают весь настрой. Собака как собака, маленькая и испуганная.   
Ниша делает пару шагов вперед, к громиле.  
\- Любишь свою собачку, да? - спрашивает она участливо. - Ну, ну, перестань плакать, что ты как младенец. Хочешь, я ее отпущу?   
Тот отчаянно кивает, наверняка не слыша слов, только улавливая интонации.  
Ниша смотрит на Брика с успокаивающей улыбкой - Джек видит робкую надежду на лице бандита, протянувшего к ней руки - и одним движением сворачивает щенку шею.  
Трупик валится на крупные ладони.  
\- Видишь? Я ее отпустила, - Ниша отряхивает руки, поправляет шляпу и поворачивается к Джеку, возвращая на лицо широкий довольный оскал. Горестного крика Брика она будто и не слышит.  
\- Давай, ковбой, закончим с этим городом поскорее, - она подмигивает и вытягивает из кобуры пистолет. - Я проголодалась.  
Именно в этот момент Джек окончательно признает, что он от Ниши без ума.


	7. Удар

Последнее сообщение, что она получает от Джека, содержит всего четыре слова: “Я пошел убивать Искателей”. Ниша перечитывает строчку несколько раз, а потом хлопает себя по поясу, проверяя оружие, и пинком сталкивает какого-то из маршалов со скага, запрыгивает в седло сама. Тварь под ней рычит и пытается вырваться, лишившись привычного седока, но Ниша натягивает поводья и колотит скага каблуками по бокам.  
\- Вперед, сучий потрох, ну!  
Скаг получает кнутом промеж глаз и наконец мирится с новой всадницей; Ниша хлопает его по половине пасти и повторяет:  
\- Вперед.  
Они несутся по Пандоре с немаленькой скоростью, но перед Нишей все равно бежит в высшей степени дурное предчувствие. Такое всегда появляется перед чьей-то смертью и пока ни разу не обманывало, но Ниша мотает головой и только пришпоривает скага, отгоняя мысль. Животное под ней дохнет от изнеможения за несколько минут до Хранилища, и остаток пути Ниша проделывает пешком.  
Еще до того, как перед ней открывается вся панорама, она понимает, что интуиция не обманула. Спешить больше не к кому, и Ниша спускается вниз, осторожно ступая по непрочным камням.  
На площадках Хранилища убийственно жарко и воняет палёным, блевать хочется сильнее, чем последние несколько недель, но Ниша поворачивается, смотрит на мертвого Джека - и дурноту сменяет злость.  
Ярость клокочет в горле, щекочет пальцы - обычно она идет и убивает кого-нибудь, если доходит до такого состояния, но сейчас просто пинает Джека в дырявый живот.  
\- Тупой ты сукин сын! - кричит Ниша. - Неужели трудно было подождать меня?!  
Ниша выдыхает и вытирает влагу с лица: пот, конечно, тут жарко, никаких слёз. Рядом валяется дурацкая маска - Ниша ее подбирает и крутит в руках, потом нагибается и закрывает Джеку глаза. Мертвое лицо искажено в яростной гримасе, и Ниша отворачивается, не желая запоминать его таким.  
\- Ладно, - хмуро тянет она, уставившись в небо. - Теперь мы сами за себя. По крайней мере, проблема с твоей фамилией решена, - она кладет руку на живот и легонько похлопывает. - Посмотрим, насколько тяжело это будет.  
Тело Джека Ниша скидывает в лаву. Не позволить Искателям осквернить его труп, превратить в символ своей победы - последняя услуга, которую она может ему оказать.  
Ниша покидает Хранилище через несколько минут, унося с собой маску и часы Джека - единственное его наследство, на которое может рассчитывать их общий внезапный ребенок.


End file.
